


Chakram Reborn: Dreams Of An Amazon (S1,E7)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: ChakramReborn, Gabrielle - Fandom, Gabrielle/Xena - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: In this explosive episode, Sydney finally comes clean about her dreams to Xena, Gabrielle and Aphrodite only to find out she is a beloved reincarnated Amazon. Ares gets his nose into this and brainwashes Sydney to join him in becoming his new Destroyer of Nations and his new Queen. Can Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren save Sydney before Ares claims Sydney as his!!
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Dreams Revealed and Lives Forever Changed

Chapter 1: Dreams Revealed and Lives Changed Forever

Opening Scene:

Sydney is fast asleep in her guest bedroom at the ranch when she has another dream of the Amazon that she has been dreaming about. Suddenly she is jolted up, sweating and breathing heavily.

“What the fuck was that!” Sydney says frightened. She gets up, walks to her bathroom, and splashes cold water on her face. She reaches for a towel, dries her face off and walks back to her bed and sits down. She looks around then grabs her cell phone and sees that its 6am. She starts to text Lauren,

“Hey, you awake?” Sydney texts  
“Yeah, been up for an hour. What’s up?” Lauren texts back  
“What time is your first class?” Sydney texts  
“9am. Why?” Lauren texts  
“Can you meet me at the ladies workout room like at 8. I need to talk to someone.” Sydney texts  
“Did you have another dream?” Lauren texts  
“Yeah, this time it really freaked me out.” Sydney texts  
“Ok, no problem.” Lauren texts  
“Thanks. I wouldn’t ask you, but this one scared me.” Sydney texts  
“I’ll be there. Don’t worry.” Lauren texts  
“Thanks” Sydney texts

Sydney puts her phone down and rubs her eyes. “What the hell is happening!” she says worried. “Why am I having these dreams!” 

————

At 8am, Sydney is at the campus inside the woman’s workout room. She paces around hitting a punching bag. Lauren walks in and sees Sydney and gets a worried look on her face. 

“Hey Sydney!” Lauren says. “I’m here! What’s up!”

Sydney stops punching the bag, looks at Lauren with a scared look on her face, walks up to her and says, “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem.” Lauren says worried as she notices Sydney's hands start to shake. “Sydney! Your hands are shaking! What’s wrong? What happened?” Lauren grabs Sydney’s hand and they sit on a workout bench. “You can tell me Sydney! What was in this dream?!?” Five minutes later Lauren sits there with a shocked look on her face. She takes a breath and says, “And you felt everything in this dream?”

“Yes!” Sydney says panicked. “I felt all of the emotions, the pain, everything!” Sydney gets up and starts to pace around. “Xena and Gabrielle was there. Gabrielle wasn’t with Xena when it happened, but Xena was present and she helped me.” Sydney leans up against the punching bag, looks at Lauren and says, “These dreams, they are getting more intense, more real.” 

Lauren looks at Sydney with concern in her eyes. “You haven’t told Xena and Gabrielle about the dreams yet, haven’t you?!?” Lauren asks as Sydney looks down at the ground. “Why Sydney? They need to know what’s going on.”

“Don’t you think I know this!” Sydney says seriously as she looks back at Lauren, “These dreams, they are far too real, and it scares me! Was I an Amazon who fought with Xena and Gabrielle! And if I knew them, who was I!” Sydney sits in front of Lauren and says, “Xena and Gabrielle's reincarnation, it was foretold! Hell, even Joxer was meant to be reincarnated, but me?!? Who was I and why is this happening to me!”

“Sydney, you need to tell Xena and Gabrielle about this today!” Lauren says seriously as she grabs Sydney’s hands. “I know you’re scared and confused right now, but they need to know what’s been happening. You are Xena’s sister and Gabrielle’s best friend. They can help you figure this out.” Sydney gets back up and starts to pace around again. Lauren gets a serious look on her face and says, “Sydney, these past few months we’ve become good friends. You have taught the other amazons and I so much about the ways of the ancient amazons that you’ve become our leader. But Xena and Gabrielle, they are like mentors to me. They got me to come out of my shell and be the strong woman that I am now. As one of their first students and your friend, I can’t stand by and watch you go through this any longer. If you don’t tell Xena and Gabrielle about these dreams, I will.” 

Sydney sits back down and a tear starts rolling down her face. Lauren kneels in front of her, grabs her hands and says, “I only have two minor classes today, which I can reschedule for tomorrow. If you want, I will go with you and be there for you when you tell Xena and Gabrielle, ok.” Sydney shakes her head yes as Lauren smiles at her. “Whatever happens, I am here for you.” Lauren says, “If you want to take an hour or two and think about this we can go back to my dorm room. Bree is at classes all day, so it’ll just be us there until you’re ready, ok.” Sydney shakes her head yes as they get up.

“Thank you.” Sydney says smiling at Lauren. Lauren smiles back at Sydney and says, “You are welcome.”

—————

A couple hours later, Xena and Gabrielle are at the cabin and Xena has just gotten off the phone with Lauren. Xena has a worried look on her face as she hangs up the phone, which Gabrielle immediately notices.

“Xena, what’s wrong?” Gabrielle says concerned.

“That was Lauren.” Xena says. “Sydney is with her and they’re coming over.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Gabrielle asks. Xena looks at Gabrielle with concern in her eyes and says, “I don’t know. But Lauren sounded worried about Sydney.” 

A while later, Xena opens the door and Sydney and Lauren walk in. Xena looks at Sydney noticing the panic inside her. She hugs Sydney and says, “What’s wrong sis?”

A tear rolls down Sydney’s face as she stands there conflicted. Lauren walks to her, puts a hand on her shoulder and says, “Its ok. It’s time to tell them what’s been going on.” 

Sydney looks at Lauren and then Xena and Gabrielle and says, “You may want to contact Aphrodite. She needs to hear this also.” 

Xena and Gabrielle looks at each other confused and Gabrielle says, “Ok, I’ll summon her.” Gabrielle turns around and says, “Hey Dite. Are you busy?” Then in a glow of white light, Aphrodite appears. Lauren becomes awe struck as she comes face to face with the Goddess of Love. 

“Hey my warrior babes! What’s up!” Aphrodite says smiling.”Aphrodite, I need your help.” Sydney says. Aphrodite looks over at Sydney scensing the anguish inside her. She walks over to her and says, “Sydney honey. What’s wrong?”

Sydney walks over to the couch and sits down, she first covers her face with her hands then looks at the women with tears in her eyes and says, “Xena, Gabrielle, I may have known you two back in Ancient times.” 

Xena and Gabrielle gets shocked looks on their faces. “Go on.” Xena says.

“You remember the fight with Alti in the caves last summer.” Sydney says then looks at Gabrielle. “Remember when Ares and you fought.” 

Gabrielle shakes her head yes and says, “Of course Sydney.” Sydney looks to the ground, then back up at Gabrielle and Xena. “Remember when Ares sent your staff flying in the air and it landed in front of me and I picked it up and shot it back to you, Gabrielle.” Sydney says.

“I remember Sydney.” Gabrielle says worried, “Sydney, what’s wrong? You can tell us!” Everyone looks on as Sydney finally tells them about her dreams and visions.

“When I picked up your staff, a vision came to me.” Sydney says, 

“What vision?” Xena asks seriously.

“A vision of ancient times. Fighting alongside both of you.” Sydney says, “It was a quick vision, but the staff, it called to me. Like it was calling out to my soul. Then a couple days later I started to have dreams about being in an amazon tribe. Learning the ways of the amazons, rising in rank. I felt as though I was an important member of the tribe, but for some reason, I never seem to get the name of this Amazon. Then as time went on, the dreams got more and more intense. Especially when you two were in the dreams.”

“Do you remember the tribe name?” Gabrielle asks seriously, “Maybe that will help determine where we may have known each other.”

“Does the name Telaquire tribe ring a bell.” Sydney says. That name sticks out the most. 

Suddenly tears start to form in Gabrielle's eyes and says, “That was my tribe.” 

Sydney takes a breath then continues with her dreams. “Xena and you were walking through our land. My sisters and I were watching you two from the trees and Xena knew that you two were trespassing in our land, so you both did the Amazon sign of peace. My sisters and I then approached you two. I knew who Xena was, but never met her face to face until then. I knew of the stories of the destroyer of nations and didn’t trust you at first. But as time went on, we became good friends.” Sydney then looks at Gabrielle and says, “Suddenly we came under attack and our princess was hit. You, selflessly laid on top of her and protected her. Her dying wish was for you to take her right of cast.”

Shocked looks comes across Xena, Gabrielle and Aphrodite face, as Lauren looks on confused. “In these dreams I feel everything this woman feels.” Sydney says. “Gabrielle, my sisters and I taught you the ways of the amazons. I felt as though we were not only sisters, but best friends. And Xena, we were close also.” Sydney gets up and starts to walk around, she stops at the fireplace mantle a tear rolls down her face. Lauren, looking very worried at her says, “Sydney, please! Tell them about your dream you had last night. I can see it’s killing you inside.” 

Sydney composes herself and looks at the women with a serious look on her face. She then takes a breath and says, “These dreams I’ve been having about this amazon warrior, they are so real, I feel everything she feels, and I’ve been keeping it to myself because I don’t know how to react to them. But the dream I had last night, it shook me to the core.” Sydney walks over to the chair, sits down and cups her face.

“It’s ok Sydney, tell us.” Aphrodite says worried. “Don’t keep this inside anymore.

Sydney looks up at them and says, “We were in a temple, under attack.” Sydney then looks at Xena and Gabrielle, “You two were there but Gabrielle, you were hurt.” Suddenly a tear rolls down Gabrielle’s face. “Xena, you delivered my son.” Sydney says. “My son wasn’t fully human though. He was a creature, a centaur I think.”

Gabrielle grabs Xena arm as she kneels on the floor with tears in her eyes. A look of shock comes across Xena and Aphrodite face. Sydney looks at them confused and says, “Xena, Gabrielle, your reincarnation was foretold. Gabrielle, you asked Aphrodite on your deathbed for Xena and you to be together again and Aphrodite you fulfilled it. Even Joxer was meant to be reincarnated again. But if I was meant to be reincarnated, who am II?!? And why is this happening?!?”

Gabrielle gets up and walks to Sydney, she kneels down in front of her, grabs her hand, looks at her with tears of joy and says, “It can’t be!” Gabrielle looks deep into Sydney’s eyes and then says, “I can’t believe it.” Gabrielle puts her hand on Sydney’s face and says, “Ephiny!?! Is it really you.” 

Sydney looks at Gabrielle and says, “What did you call me?”

“Ephiny!” Gabrielle says happily. “Her name, your name was Ephiny.” 

Sydney then looks off into the distance, back at Xena and Gabrielle and says “That name, Ephiny. That’s it.”

Xena sits on the couch in total shock. She looks at Aphrodite and asks, “Do you know anything about this?” 

“No!” Aphrodite says shocked, “This is news to me!”

“I am so confused right now.” Lauren says. “Can someone fill me in on who Ephiny was, is?” 

Gabrielle gets up and says, “Ephiny was my amazon sister, my second in command to our tribe and my best friend. She taught me everything about the Amazons and their way of life. While Xena is my soulmate, my twin flame, Ephiny was my sister in spirit.” Gabrielle looks at Sydney smiles and says, “No wonder why we automatically connected as friends when we first met.” Sydney smirks at Gabrielle. “And the move you do with your staff to flip your opponents over, that was Ephiny’s signature move!”

“Somehow, I knew this.” Sydney says, “Everything is still confusing to me right now though! I just don’t know how to feel right now!”

Xena gets up, walks over to Sydney, smiles, puts her hand on Sydney’s face and says, “It’s ok Sydney, it doesn’t change anything, we are still sisters.” Xena then looks at Aphrodite and says, “I want you to go to Mt. Olympus and see if Artemis may be hanging around somewhere.”

“I would feel this Xena.” Aphrodite says, “I had a feeling about Athena, I don’t with Artemis. She’s gone.”

“Ok, then go see if you can find anything in the Olympian libraries. Artemis had to leave a journal or something as to why this is happening.” Xena says. “I want answers!” Xena then looks back at Sydney and says, “Don’t worry sis, we will figure this out.” Xena then gives a confused Sydney a hug.

——

Meanwhile in Ares throne room, Ares and Discord looks at the events that just happened. “Well now, this is interesting” Ares says with a sly smirk on his face.

“I still don’t see what you see in Xena.” Discord says, “You’ve always known Gabrielle and her were lovers. Why are you still hung up on her?”

Ares looks at Discord, smiles and says, “This changes everything!! Let me explain to you my history with Xena’s current family!” 

A little while later Ares tells Discord about Xena’s current family and how Alti and him brainwashed Xena’s father and two sisters.

Discord chuckles at Ares and says, “Wow! I have to admit Ares! You are good!!”

Ares smiles at Discord and says, “Beth and James was Alti’s thing. Sydney was mine! While Xena, or Jessie as she was born in this era, was at boarding school dealing with anger issues, I was playing with Sydney’s mind. It was kind of fun too!” 

Ares then pours a chalet of wine, takes a sip and says, “She’s one power woman. She even caught on quickly to the fighting skills of Xena, or should I say Jessie taught her at the time. But now with this little revelation, this makes Sydney’s skills almost equal to Xena’s!” 

“So what is your plan with the Amazon?” Discord asks. 

Ares gets a big smile on his face and says, “Just sit back and watch.” 

“Do you need my help?” Discord says, “I can create some heavy shit for them!” 

“No, just lay low.” Says Ares, “I have a feeling that Aphrodite will get involved. You can deal with her. Xena, Gabrielle and Sydney are all mine!!”


	2. Confusion, Discord and Playing With Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney is still confused over being Ephiny, Discord messes with Aphrodites mind and Ares invades Sydney’s dreams causing her to have a nightmare of killing Jessie/Xena when they were teenagers.

Later that night, Sydney is sitting at the cabin with Xena and Gabrielle still with a look of confusion on her face. She takes a sip from her coffee mug and sit the cup on the table. She then looks at Xena and Gabrielle.

“I just don’t understand all of this.” Sydney says, “Why me?”

“Aphrodite is looking into this Sydney.” Xena says, “Even though Aunt Kara is in Reno right now, if it would be ok with you I’d like to call her and fill her in on what’s going on. We can always call dad and Beth later.”

“Ok.” Sydney says, “Can I stay here tonight. I really don’t feel like being alone right now.”

“Of course you can.” Gabrielle says, “I’ll set up the couch for you. You can stay with us as long as you want.”

Sydney looks at Xena and says, “I can tell this is bugging you. Your mood is different.”

“Well, it’s not everyday that you find out that your sister was a good friend of yours in a past life.” Xena says as she side hugs Sydney. “Aphrodite will get to the bottom of this. Artemis had to have left something as to why this happened to you.” 

“In our past lives, we didn’t like each other at first.” Sydney says. “There was a lot of trust issues between us.”

“But we worked it out and became close friends.” Xena says smiling.

Sydney looks at Gabrielle, smiles and says, “At first, I was so mad at you. When Terreis died and she gave you her right-of-cast, I was angry. It was supposed to be mine. But how can anyone stay mad at you.” 

Gabrielle smiles at her and says, “It’s a gift.” They all laugh then Gabrielle says, “I just still can’t believe this is happening.” 

Sydney gets up, walks to the fireplace mantle and says confused, “This is just to confusing. Why me! This is your destiny, not mine!”

Xena gets up, walks to Sydney and says, “I know how you feel. When Aunt Kara and Aphrodite revealed to Gabrielle and I who we really were, we were so confused. You were there, you seen our reactions. But we were able to work it out and accept it.”

“I know.” Sydney says. “I just don’t know how to act, what to feel. And if Aphrodite wasn’t behind this, who was!?!” 

Sydney looks at Xena with tears in her eyes, Xena hugs her and says, “Aphrodite will figure this out Sydney. We will get answers for you.” Xena then looks at Sydney, smiles and says, “It’ll be ok.” Sydney smirks at Xena who smirks back at her.

————-

At Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite opens the doors to the library of the Gods. Dust fills the room as it hasn’t been used in a couple Millennials. She walks in, looks around and says, “First things first.” She waves her hand and suddenly the dust disappears and the room looks new again. She starts walking down the aisles, looking at old books and scrolls. Discord, who is invisible to Aphrodite, watches her with an evil look.

“Well Aphrodite, lets see how long it takes to piss you off.” Discord says with a devilish smirk. She waves her hand and some scrolls from a top shelf falls on Aphrodites head. 

“What the!” Aphrodite says annoyed. She turns the corner and walks down another aisle and a book goes flying off the shelf and lands in front of her. Aphrodite picks it up and sits it back on the shelf. She looks around and says, “Ok Ares. If you’re playing tricks, this is pretty immature, even for you.” Aphrodite says

While invisible, Discord stands behind Aphrodite and sends an evil vibe her way. A shiver goes up and down Aphrodite’s back and she gets an angry look on her face. Aphrodite looks around and says, “That vibe wasn’t from Ares.” She starts to walk down the aisle and suddenly three books goes flying off the shelf in front of Aphrodite. She stops before the books hit her and yells, “Show yourself!!” Suddenly Discord lets out a chuckle as she disappears. Aphrodite looks around the library with a serious look and says, “I know that chuckle! It can’t be!! I know in my soul she’s gone! Xena killed her!” Aphrodite starts walking again when Discord appears in the flesh behind her and whispers in her ear, “Bitch!” Aphrodite gets a shocked look on her face and stops dead in her tracks, but before Aphrodite turns around to face Discord, Discord disappears again. Aphrodite turns to see nobody. She gets a serious look on her face, turns back around and continues walking. “It’s just bitchy spirits of the past Aphrodite!” 

Aphrodite walks down another aisle while an invisible Discord walks behind her smirking with pleasure. Aphrodite looks on a shelf and sees a book on the Amazons of ancient times and three scrolls marked Artemis. She grabs the book and scrolls. Discord waves her hand and the items fly out of Aphrodites hands causing her to almost trip! 

“What the Hades is going on!” Aphrodite yells. She picks the items up and goes to a desk and sits down. She looks around with a serious look and then opens a scroll. She starts reading it and gets a surprised look on her face. “Well now Artemis! This is interesting.” 

Discord sits next to her with a snarky look on her face and says, “If you only knew I was back again!” Discord then gets up and walks around her. “I so want to rip you apart right now.” Discord says bitterly, “And the fact that you survived the twilight of the Gods just make me hate you more!” 

Discord sends another bad vibe up to Aphrodite, who looks then looks around and says, “Spirits of the past are lurking here. I’m going to take these where I know I won’t get angry.” Aphrodite gathers the book and scrolls and disappears.

Discord appears, starts to chuckle and says, “Oh Aphrodite, just wait till we come face to face!! You won’t know what to think!”

—————-

It is the middle of the night at the cabin and Sydney is fast asleep on the couch. Suddenly a dream, or a memory of ancient times as Ephiny comes to her. She is with Gabrielle and a fellow Amazon sister, Epinon. They are going over moves with Gabrielle.

“Ok! You both taught me the basics, now I want to know your signature moves!” Gabrielle says. Both Ephiny and Epinon give Gabrielle a serious smirk.

“You’re not ready yet.” Ephiny says. 

“How am I going to learn if you don’t show me!” Gabrielle says smirking back at them. 

“She is very persistent.” Epinon says. 

“I get that a lot. It’s a gift.” Gabrielle says.

Ephiny and Epinon look at each other, then back at Gabrielle and Ephiny says, “Ok. Gabrielle stand up.”

Gabrielle stands up and Ephiny and Epinon surrounds her with their staff. Gabrielle gets in position but the lifelong Amazons are to quick for her. Ephiny takes her staff and blindsides Gabrielle by tripping her. Gabrielle gets up and looks at Ephiny shocked.

“You didn’t give me a warning!” Gabrielle says. Gabrielle runs towards Ephiny with her staff, but Ephiny slams her staff into Gabrielle's stomach and flips her with her staff. Gabrielle turns around, sits up and says in shock, “That was amazing!” 

Gabrielle stands up and Ephiny says to her, “Never give your opponent warning signals! As an Amazon, you always have to be ready to strike first!” 

While Ephiny is talking to Gabrielle, Epinon takes a cloth like ball out of her satchel and bounces it on the edge of her staff. She looks at Gabrielle, smirks and says, “Hey Princess! Think fast!” Epinon bounces the ball in the air and she twirls her staff, corals the ball and sends it flying into Gabrielle’s face. A powder like substance comes out of the ball and all over Gabrielle’s face. Gabrielle coughs and Ephiny and Epinon laugh. 

Gabrielle looks at them seriously and says, “That’s not funny.”

Ephiny looked at Gabrielle, smiles and says, “You have a lot to learn about the Amazon way of life Gabrielle. But, I think you’ll be just fine!”

Sydney smiles then has another dream/memory of being Ephiny. This time its of Xena and her. They are walking through the woods.

“I want to thank you for letting Gabrielle stay with the tribe while I was on a mission.” Xena says. “This one was to dangerous, even for her.”

“Well she is our princess.” Ephiny says. “You care about her a lot. I can see it in your eyes.”

Xena smiles and says, “Yeah you could say that.” 

“She’s changed you.” Ephiny says, “With all of the stories I’ve heard about your past, I can tell she’s had an effect on you.”

“Well, Hercules showed me that there was good in me. He set me on the path to the greater good.” Xena says, “Gabrielle, is the spark that keeps me on that path.”

“I misjudged you.” Ephiny says as they stop and stare at each other, “You’re not as bad as they said you were.”

Xena gives her a smirk and says, “The person you see now, was no angel back then. I regret everything I’ve done in my past. I’m just glad I have Gabrielle in my life now, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“It’s good to have someone in your life who can pull you out of darkness and show you the light.” Ephiny says. 

“Yes, it is.” Xena says. “Gabrielle looks up to you Ephiny. You have taught her a lot.”

“Well, she’s teaching me to trust a little more.” Ephiny says. “I will admit, she’s become like a sister to me. I have my tribe, but not someone who treats me like family like she does.”

“Just remember that family doesn’t have to be blood.” Xena says. “But your tribe will always be there for you. Blood and true friendships are families, just in different ways. Gabrielle and I will always be there for you Ephiny, remember that.” Ephiny smiles at Xena and gives her a hug.

Suddenly the dream goes into Sydney’s life now. At the time, Sydney is eighteen and Xena, or Jessie at the time, is sixteen. They are in their old workout room at their childhood mansion and Jessie is going over fighting moves with her. Jessie and Sydney are practicing kickboxing moves. Jessie does a high kick, then a punch, sending Sydney to the ground.

“Come on Sydney!” Jessie says, “You know the moves I taught you! You can do it!!”

Sydney gets back up with an angry look on her face and swings at Jessie, who blocks the punch. Sydney then high kicks Jessie in the head and she hits the floor.

“Are you ok!” Sydney says worried. Jessie gets back up, looks at her and smirks. “Wow sis! I thought I was the one with anger issues!” Jessie says.

Sydney looks at her seriously and says, ”Hey, I found dad’s old fencing stuff. Want to give it a go!” 

“Sure!” Jessie says. “Let’s go!” 

Suddenly they are in fencing clothing and they raise their swords in position. Sydney looks at Jessie and suddenly gets an angry look on her face. Suddenly the voice of Ares says in Sydney’s mind says, “You are more powerful than her. Show yourself the truth.”

Suddenly they start to fight. With every move Jessie does, Sydney flawlessly blocks. They move around the room, swinging swords and blocking each other. Sydney jumps on a workout bench and gabs the fencing sword into Jessie’s stomach. Sydney flips over Jessie, who turns around and faces her. They take their masks off and Sydney angrily stares at her younger sister. 

“Prove to her and yourself that you are just as powerful as she is!” Ares says. 

Suddenly Sydney’s fencing sword turns into an old Amazon knife and with a look of anger at her sister, Sydney gabs the knife into Jessie’s stomach. A shocked look comes across Jessie’s face as Sydney takes the knife deeper into her stomach. Jessie falls to the ground while Sydney looks down at her in hate.

“NO!” Sydney screams in horror as she wakes up from the nightmare. Xena and Gabrielle run out of their bedroom to find Sydney sitting up, hyperventilating. Xena and Gabrielle rushes to Sydney, trying to calm her down.

“Sydney! What’s wrong! What happened!” Xena says as she holds Sydney in her arms. 

Sydney looks at Xena making sure she’s ok. “You’re ok! You’re alive!” Sydney says.

“Of course Sydney. What’s wrong?!?” Xena says.

“I will never harm you Xena!” Sydney says trembling.”Remember that.”

Gabrielle looks at Xena seriously and says, “Let’s get her calmed down, then maybe she’ll tell us.”

Xena looks at Gabrielle with a look of concern as Sydney cries in her arms. “What is happening!’ Sydney cries. “Why me!” Xena looks down at Sydney with concern and says, “It will be alright sis.” Xena kisses Sydney's head then Gabrielle and her look at each other with concerned looks on their faces.


	3. Sydney Reveals Her Nightmare and Aphrodite Reveals Artemis Prophacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney reveals her nightmare to Xena and Gabrielle and Aphrodite discovers Artemis prophecy to everyone

A few hours later, Xena and Gabrielle sits with Sydney as she has calmed down from her nightmare. Sydney looks at them and says, “I’m sorry I woke you two.”

“Sydney, it’s ok!” Xena says, “We are always here for you.”

“Do you feel like telling us about the dream you had?” Gabrielle asks.

Sydney shakes her head yes then says, “The first two dreams were memories of when I was Ephiny.” Sydney smiles and looks at Gabrielle. “Epinon and I were teaching you basic moves of the Amazons.” Gabrielle smiles at Sydney. 

“You then asked us to show you our signature moves.” Sydney says.

“I remember.” Gabrielle says. “You flipped me with your staff and then Epinon got me with a powder ball!” Sydney and Gabrielle laugh while Xena smiles. “I was so inexperienced at the time.”

“But you did catch on fast after that lesson.” Sydney says.

“That’s because I had a great teacher.” Gabrielle says smiling at Sydney.

Sydney then looks at Xena and says, “My next memory was of us walking in the woods after you came back from a mission that was too dangerous for Gabrielle to come with at the time. We were talking about random things, then we kind of had a heart to heart talk.”

“I remember.” Xena says smiling, “That was when I think we truly became friends.”

“You two treated me like I was your actual sister.” Sydney says, “And that, I was always grateful for.” 

“Then what happened?” Gabrielle asks, “How did it turn into a nightmare?”

Sydney looks down at the ground then back up to them. “Xena, remember when we were teenagers and you were home on break. I was eighteen and you just turned sixteen. We were in the workout room going over moves you taught me.You did a high kick on me and sent me to the ground”

“I remember.” Xena says, “You became so angry that after punching me, you kicked me in the head, sending me to the ground. I even asked you if you were the one with the anger issues at the time.”

“I felt so bad.” Sydney says, “I thought I really hurt you.”

“You knew that at the time, I liked the pain. It fueled me.” Xena says, “We then got out dad’s fencing stuff and went at it. It got so intense that dad and Beth had to break us up. We actually started to fight.” Sydney looks down at the ground with a tear in her eye. “What happened in the dream to make it turn into a nightmare?”

“In the dream, I became full of hate and rage.” Sydney says, “Suddenly the fencing sword turned into an ancient amazon knife and a voice inside my head told me that I was just as powerful as you and that I had to prove it to myself. In my dream, I killed you! I took the knife and jabbed it into your stomach, stood there and just watched you die.”

Xena and Gabrille look at each other with serious looks on their faces. “Sydney, was the voice in your head that provoked you to stab Xena, was it Alti? Gabrielle asks.

Sydney shakes her head no and says, “No. It was a male voice, it sounded like Dr. Smith, I mean Ares.” She then looks at Xena with tears in her eyes and says, “I would never, ever harm you Xena!” Sydney hugs Xena who has a serious look on her face.

“I know sis.” Xena says reassuring her as she kisses the top of Sydney’s head. Xena then looks at Sydney and asks, “The voice you heard, it was Ares voice?” 

Sydney shakes her head yes and says, “Why would I have a dream like that, and why would he be in it?”

“I have no clue.” Xena says, “But I do know that Ares can’t hurt you, not while we’re around.” 

“Hopefully Aphrodite found something in the Olympian libraries that’ll give us an idea as to what’s going on.” Gabrielle says. She looks at Sydney, “It’ll be ok, we’re always here for you.”

Sydney smiles at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “Thanks. I truly love the both of you.” Sydney then gives Xena and Gabrielle a hug, but still has a conflicted look on her face.

At Aphrodite’s castle, Aphrodite is sitting at her desk going over the books and scrolls she found. As she’s reading she gets a surprised look on her face.

“Wow Artemis!” Aphrodite says shocked, “Even in the spirit world, you can still work your magic?!?” Aphrodite gets up, walks to a chest and opens it. Inside, she takes out a letter address to Sydney.” She looks up to the sky and says, “Is this what you wanted Sydney to know Zara?” She looks down at the letter, walks back to her desk and says, “All this is even confusing to me Artemis. I just hope she understands.” Aphrodite grabs the scrolls, books and the letter and disappears to reveal what she has found.  
———-

At the cabin, Xena, Gabrielle and now Lauren sits with Sydney as she is still somewhat rattled by her nightmare.

“It’ll be ok Sydney.” Lauren says concerned, “We are all here for you.”

“I know.” Sydney smiles at Lauren, grabs her hand and says, “You are a true friend. I want you to know that.” Lauren smirks at Sydney. Suddenly Aphrodite appears in front of everyone with a perplexed look on her face. 

“Dite, did you find anything?” Gabrielle asks.

Aphrodite looks at Sydney and says, “I did.” Suddenly the scrolls and books appear in her hand, She walks over to Xena and Gabrielle, looks at Sydney and Lauren and says, “Artemis was the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. She was also the patron deity of the Amazons. The Amazons looked to her for strength, wisdom and guidance, and she held the Amazons close to her heart. I went to the Olympian libraries and I found some things that surprised me, and just may surprise you.”

“What did you find?” Xena asks.

Aphrodite hands Gabrielle the books and says, “These books are the history of the Amazons during ancient times. Artemis kept records of every tribe and every warrior. Xena, Gabrielle, before the twilight, Artemis held you both in high regards. Gabrielle, you were one of her favorite Amazon queens. She says in the second book that even though you were not born an Amazon, you were an Amazon in the truest form. You were a fair queen, who always stood for what was right for your tribe.” 

Aphrodite then looks at Xena and says, “Xena, even though there were numerous times you turned down requests by tribes to become one of them, Artemis anointed you an Amazon warrior.” A shocked look comes across Xena’s face.

“I always felt as though I wasn’t worthy of being an Amazon.” Xena says, “Especially after what I did to the Amazons during my dark time. That’s why I refused every request.”

“You were worthy Xena.” Aphrodite says. “Despite the dark path you first lead, because you chose the path of goodness, and the fact that you made amends with the tribes you harmed, you redeemed yourself in Artemis eyes.”

Tears form in Xena’s eyes as Gabrielle hugs her and says, “You’re an Amazon Xena! You’re one of us!!”

Aphrodite then looks at Sydney and says, “As Ephiny, you were Artemis favorite. You were born an Amazon and lived by the Amazon code. And even though you were arrogant at first, you grew into a wise warrior, then queen. You were a skilled fighter and strategist, but you also tried to seek peace when needed. Your wisdom and love for your tribe earned you a place in Artemis heart.” Lauren looks proudly at Sydney.

Aphrodite hands Gabrielle the first scroll and says, “The first scroll Artemis foresees not only Ephiny’s death, but her own.”

Gabrielle looks at the scroll remembering the day that Ephiny died. Tears start to form in her eyes, but she composes herself, opens up the scroll, and begins to read it, “I sit here with pain in my heart and fear in my soul.” Gabrielle reads to the group, “Pain because I saw the death of my most loved and cherished Amazon queen, Ephiny, A true warrior, she died during a battle trying to protect one of her Amazon sisters. As an Amazon, you must always fight and protect your sisters when you need too, but her death was like a mother seeing her own child die. Your death will not be in vain Ephiny, this I promise. Another vision came to me that shook my soul. In the vision there was a battle between Xena and the Olympian Gods and Goddess. I have a feeling that the fight is to save a child who will be the downfall of the Olympians. I don’t want to fight her, I fought beside her in battle. She is a true warrior to the fullest. But in this battle, not only do I foresee my brothers and sisters being killed by Xena, I foresee my own death, and it scares me. Whatever happens, if I must die, my only wish is for my legacy and the legacy of the Amazons to live on.”

Aphrodite hands Gabrielle the second scroll and says, “From the spirit world, she left a message.” Xena and Gabrielle get a shocked look on their face then Gabrielle opens the scroll and starts reading it to the group.

“They say forgiveness will set your spirit free, and since the twilight of the Gods, my spirit has forgiven Xena. At first, it was hard for me to forgive her, but she had to protect her daughter, which any mother would do in a heartbeat. Her daughter will go on to have generations that will affect the world in ways that will come full circle again. And even though mortals worship only one god now, others will tell of our legacy and keep the fallen Olympians names alive for eternity. Another thing that will happen that I foresee is the end of the Amazon Nation. This saddens not only my heart, but the hearts and spirits of past Amazons who always kept the nation alive. In my vision, they lose their way, give up hope and are either killed off by Army’s or they put down their staffs and swords and disband to mix with regular mortals. How can a nation of strong, independent women just lose hope like that? As the patron deity of the Amazon nation, I vow that they will rise again. And when they do, they will be stronger and more powerful than they ever were.”

Aphrodite then gives Gabrielle the third and final scroll and says, “This one shocked me Little One. She knew about yours and Xena’s rebirth.”

Xena and Gabrielle look at Aphrodite in shock, “But how?” Gabrielle asks.

“Read the scroll.” Aphrodite says. She then looks at Sydney and says, “Just like Xena and Gabrielle, you also have a legacy my spitfire.”

Gabrielle opens the scroll and reads it to the group, “Three years after Xena sacrificed herself to save 100,000 souls in Jappn, I stand behind Aphrodite with sorrow in my soul. Gabrielle, the battling bard of Podeia, Amazon queen, soulmate and protégée of Xena is near death. Her heart broken and soul defeated by the loss of her soulmate and lover. As her body gets weaker and her breathing gets more shallow, she asks Aphrodite for one wish, a second chance. A second chance for the both of them to be reborn again. As she takes her last breaths, Gabrielle hands Aphrodite Xena’s Yin/Yang Chakram and Aphrodite promises Gabrielle that it will be done.” 

Gabrielle takes a breath, wipes a tear from her eye and says, “Wow, that was hard to relive again.” She then looks at Aphrodite and says, “You never felt her spirit?!?”

“No, I was more worried about you at the time Little One.” Aphrodite says, “Read on!”

Gabrielle continues reading the scroll, “After Gabrielle takes her last breath, Archangel Michael then appears and he and Aphrodite set forth the prophecy of the Yin/Yang Chakram and Xena and Gabrielle’s rebirth. That was when I decided to create a prophecy of my own. A prophecy for Ephiny and a newer, stronger Amazon Nation. Throughout time, as Aphrodite and Hercules kept the Chakram hidden waiting for the perfect time for Xena and Gabrielle to be reborn, I was waiting for Aphrodite to pick their parents, which she had planned out already. At the right time Ephiny will be reborn as Xena’s older sister and later Gabrielle’s best friend again. Then when the time is right, Xena and Gabrielle will anoint a new breed of Amazons and with Ephiny’s wisdom and leadership, the Amazons will rise again and fight for goodness in the known world.”

“Wait!” Xena says confused, “You had our parents picked out right from the start?”

Aphrodite looks at Xena and Gabrielle, smiles and says, “I just couldn’t put you two with any ordinary parents, it was destiny and love that brought you two back together.” Aphrodite then looks at Sydney and says, “I had no clue about you though Sydney. Even in the spirit world, Artemis had plans.” Suddenly the letter appears in Aphrodite’s hands and she walks over to Sydney and says, “As you may remember, back when I was telling Jessie and Abigail who they really were, I told everyone how I confronted Zara when she first held the Chakram and set forth Xena and Gabrielle’s rebirth. Remember that?”

“Yeah I do.” Sydney says, “What does this have to do with me?”

“Three months before your mother died, she summoned me.” Aphrodite says as Xena and Sydney looks at her shocked. “She had a somber look in her eyes and when I asked her what was wrong, she said that she had a feeling that she wouldn’t live to see her girls grow up. I asked what she meant by that, but she wouldn’t go into details. She then asked that when the time was right, that I give you this.” The letter Aphrodite took from her secret chest appears. She hands it to Sydney and says, “This may explain more about who you really are.”

Sydney takes the letter and looks at it and says, “It’s mom’s handwriting!”

She opens the letter and begins to read it to everyone, 

“My dearest Sydney,  
If you’re reading this, you are probably a grown woman by now and have found out about Artemis prophecy of the Amazons. I know you are confused right now and have a lot of questions. And I will tell you everything, but first let me say this. As a little one, you were my adventurous, wise, spitfire of a daughter. You were always going on “little hunts” with Jessie or finding little things for Beth to dissect. You were also a “problem solver” by either dictating to Beth and Jessie what to do and how to do it, or breaking up little fights between them by trying to solve their problems before your father and I could even talk to them. Even at a young age, you had a wisdom about you that was beyond your years.You did have your moments though. There were times when your father and I would praise you for something and you’d get a big head, but you never, ever made your sisters feel smaller than you. I could see that you loved your sisters fiercely. You were the leader of my girls, that was your spirit. The spirit of who you were in your past life, and how you are now. 

As you may know by now, I studied a lot about our family history, and how we are descendants of Xena, who would later become your sister Jessie, reincarnated. Jessie wouldn’t be the only one reincarnated, you also are a reincarnation of a good and trusted friend of Xena’s. You are the reincarnated Ephiny, Amazon Queen of the Telaquire tribe. You have a huge part to play in this world Sydney, one I know you will take charge of head on. 

How your prophecy came so was that the day I found out I was pregnant with you, I was 8 weeks along. That day, I had surprised your father with the news and he was over the moon to be a father again and Beth, only two at the time, was excited in her own way. Later that night, I walked out to the stables to check on the horses when a spirit appeared to me. She was of ancient times and looked as though she was royalty. She told me not to be afraid and said that her name was Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon and patron deity of the Amazons. She said that my side of the family, the Pappas side, came from a long line of important people and that my children will play a key role in the future of this new world. I asked her what did she mean by that and she said that I would have three daughters, a healer, a leader and a warrior. She then went on to say that because of this, that the child I was carrying at the time would become the reincarnated Amazon Queen Ephiny. She explained to me who Ephiny was and how she fit into Xena’s life. She also said that you would one day become the new leader of the Amazons of the future. Don’t be afraid of who you are my spitfire. I know in my heart, you will do amazing things. 

Everyone becomes shocked as Sydney set the letter down. She gets a confused look on her face and says, “I need to think about this.” She suddenly gets up and leaves. 

Lauren stands up and says, “I’ll go after her.” Lauren leaves then the cabin. Xena and Gabrielle look at Aphrodite and Xena says, “She really is Ephiny?”

“It looks that way Xena.” Aphrodite says in shock.

“I hope she’s ok.” Gabrielle says.

“She’ll be ok, she needs time to process this all.” Aphrodite says.

Gabrielle and Aphrodite looks at Xena and Xena says, “Hopefully.”


	4. Emotions, Drinks, A Bar Fight and A Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that she really is Ephiny and that Artemis chose her to lead the new Amazon Nation, a confused Sydney goes on a bender to dull the fear inside her, only to disappear with Ares

Lauren runs up to Sydney just as she’s getting into her car “Sydney wait!” Lauren says.

Sydney turns to her and says upset, “What!!”

“Are you ok?” Lauren asks.

“What the fuck do you think!” Sydney angrily says as she throws her arms in the air. “I find out I really am this reincarnated Amazon friend of my sisters past life and I don’t know how to act or how to feel!!! I have memories of this Ephiny woman and memories of my life now and I don’t know what to do about it!!”

Lauren grabs Sydney’s hand and says, “It’ll be alright Sydney, we will help you through this.” 

“I’m not like Xena!! She embraced all of this!” A tear starts to roll down Sydney’s face as she says, “I don’t think I have the strength too.”

Lauren hugs her and says, “I know you’re confused and scared right now, but you have your sister, Gabrielle and me. We will help you through this Sydney.”

Sydney looks at Lauren and says, “Right now, I just need to be alone!” Just as Sydney gets into her car, Xena and Gabrielle run up to Lauren. 

Sydney suddenly speeds off down the driveway and onto the road while Xena and Gabrielle look on with a worried look on their face.

“She’s not taking this well.” Gabrielle says. 

“No she’s not.” Lauren says.

“I’m worried.” Xena says. “When she gets confused to where she can’t handle certain situations, she gets a little wild and starts drinking.”

“Do you want me to follow her?” Lauren asks.

“Please!” Xena says. “We will stay here in case she comes back here.” Xena grabs Lauren’s hand and says, “Don’t let her out of your sight and text us if anything happens!”

Lauren shakes her head yes then gets into her car and takes off.

“Will she be ok?” Gabrielle asks.

“I hope so.” Xena says.

———-

About thirty minutes later, Sydney sits outside her car looking over some mountains with tears in her eyes. Lauren is parked a ways back, trying not to let Sydney know that she is watching her. A look of concern comes across Lauren’s face.

“I’m so scared!! How do I deal with this mom!” Sydney screams while looking up at the sky, “Why did this Artemis choose me?!? And if I’m to lead this new Amazon nation, how do I do it?!? I’m not Xena!!!” Sydney rips off her hoodie to reveal her cut off t-shirt. 

Sydney takes her hoodie off and tosses it over the side of the mountain and says, “I can’t deal with this right now!” Sydney gets into her car and speeds off. Lauren looks at Sydney speeding off and says, “You have me Sydney. I will help you”

Another thirty minutes have past. Lauren spots Sydney’s car in a parking lot and she drives up to it and parks next to it. She gets out of the car and sees that Sydney isn’t there. Lauren then grabs her phone and calls Gabrielle’ s phone. 

At the cabin, Gabrielle’s phone goes off. She sees that it Lauren and puts her on speaker phone. “Lauren, what’s up?” Gabrielle says.

“Sydney first stopped at a mountain ledge, got out of her car and was talking out loud, screaming to the sky asking how come Artemis chose her to lead the new Amazons. I couldn’t hear everything, but she’s scared right now.” Lauren says.

“What happened next?” Xena asks, “Where is she now?”

“She got in her car and speed off.” Lauren says, “I tried to follow her as fast as I could, but I didn’t want her to notice me. I just found her car in the downtown area. She’s not in it. There is about fifteen bars scattered all around here. I’m going to have to go from bar to bar and look for her.”

“When you spot her, call us and we’ll come down there.” Xena says, “Whatever you do, don’t let her out of your sight.”

“I won’t.” Lauren says as she hangs up She looks around at the vast area and says, “Where are you Sydney?”

———

At the last bar in the location, hard core music is playing in the background. Sydney takes in the music as she downs a shot of Tennessee Fire. She puts the shot glass on the bar, puts more money down and the bartender gives her another shot. After downing that shot, she grabs a pool stick, goes to a pool table and racks up pool balls. After getting them set up, she leans over showing her ripped abs through her cut off t-shirt. She takes the pool stick, aims the stick at the cue ball and breaks the set. Three striped balls go into pockets, she then hits the cue ball again and it bounces around the table then hits three more striped balls into the pockets. She then walks around the table and notices the last stripped ball is in a position that makes it a hard move. Three solid balls are circling the last striped ball. She goes up to the bar and downs another shot. As she walks to the pool table she studies her move, contemplating her next move. She takes the pool stick, leans down and hits the cue ball hard. The cue ball hits one end of the table and slams into the solid balls. The three solid balls hit the sides of the table and then one slams into the striped ball and the striped ball goes into the corner pocket, Sydney gives a wicked smirk, goes to the bar and downs another shot and lets the alcohol take effect.

The whole time, she is being watched by two guys who have been staring at her since she walked in. They are dressed in biker attire and look as though they are in a biker gang. With devilish smiles on their faces they walk up to Sydney and one of them says, “That was good pool playing. You want to give it a go?”

Sydney turns and looks at the two bikers with a serious look on her face and says, “No thanks. I just want to be left alone right now.”

“Well, how about we buy you a drink.”, says the other biker.

“Not interested.” Sydney says more seriously. She walks over to the pool table and starts to rack the balls up again when one of the bikers grabs her arm, turns her to them and says, “Nobody refuses us.”

“And I said leave me alone! Sydney says angrily as she pushes the bikers hand away from her, “Hands off!”

“Hey! We just want to have a little fun!” Biker two says as he grabs Sydney and starts to put her up against the pool table. Suddenly Sydney grabs a pool stick and rams it in his stomach. He blows over in pain and she then knees him in the groin causing him to hit the floor in pain.

“Why you little bitch!”, says the first biker as he tries to grab her. Sydney then high kicks him in the head causing him to fly into a table. The second biker gets up and tries to swing at Sydney, but she blocks his fist, takes a pool stick and flips him to the ground. As the first biker gets up and charges after her while the second on gets up, Sydney backflips onto the pool table, then flips over them. The bikers turn around and a fist lands on the first bikers face, and then she kicks the second biker in the stomach. She then grabs the two bikers by their hair and head butts them knocking them to the floor. 

Sydney looks at the two knocked out bikers and says a little arrogantly, “Told you to leave me alone.” Sydney then walks over to the stunned bartender, slaps five one hundred dollar bills on the bar and says, “One more shot and here’s for any damages.”

The bartender puts a shot of Tennessee Fire on the bar and says, “Are you Xena?” Sydney stares at him seriously and says a little drunk, “No! I’m her sister the Amazon Queen.” Sydney downs the last shot and walks out the backside of the bar.

As the door opens, she looks around in a drunken haze. Her site is blurry and she becomes dizzy. She starts to walk but falls into Ares arms. She looks at him and then passes out.

“Well, this was way easier than I thought!” Ares says, “First things first, we gotta get you sobered up.” Ares starts to lift Sydney into his arms when Lauren comes to the scene.

“Hey! Put her down now!” Lauren yells. Ares looks at Lauren and says, “This isn't your concern.”

Lauren gets her Amazon staff from her back pocket, unfolds it and angrily says, “Put my friend down! Now!” 

Ares seriously stares at Lauren and says, “You don’t know who you’re dealing with little girl.”

“Try me!” Lauren says as she starts to charge at Ares but a red ball forms in his hand and he sends her flying into some dumpsters knocking her out. He then lifts Sydney off the ground and disappears with her. 

A few minutes later Lauren lays there in a daze. Aphrodite appears and goes to check on her. Aphrodite leans down and says, “Lauren! Are you ok?” Lauren looks up at Aphrodite and says, “Where’s Sydney?!?” Lauren starts to get up, but she lays back down, still dizzy. “Let's get you to Xena and Gabrielle.” Aphrodite gets Lauren up and they disappear in thin air.

At the cabin, Xena and Gabrielle wait for Lauren’s next call when Aphrodite and Lauren appear. Xena and Gabrielle sees that Lauren is unconscious and goes to her. Xena lays her on the couch and asks, “Aphrodite! What happened?!?”

“I’ll be back!” Aphrodite says, “Make sure she’s ok. Something happened to Sydney!” Aphrodite suddenly disappears and Xena and Gabrielle looks at each other with worried looks on their faces.  
——-

Ares walks into his castle with a passed out Sydney in his arms. He walks over to his bed and lays Sydney in it. “Sleep this off spitfire.” Ares says, “You’re going to need all the energy for what I have in store for you.” 

Ares places a blanket over Sydney as Discord appears. She walks over to Ares bed and looks at Sydney with a cold hearted look in her eyes.

“Who the Hades is this?!?” Discord says.

“This is Xena’s sister Sydney.” Ares says, “She’s Ephiny, reincarnated.”

Discord looks Sydney up and down and says, “She doesn’t even look like Xena.”

Ares studies Sydney and says, “She has Xena’s smile, but otherwise she resembles her dad’s side. I will say this though, the way she looks now, she did good.” Ares studies her physic, admiring her beauty. Discord then gives him the side-eye in disgust.

“She looks like she belongs in a brothel if you ask me!” Discord says. 

“Hey!” Ares says annoyed, “She’s a very smart woman. She maybe a bit arrogant, a little feisty and sometimes brash.”

“Your new type I see.” Discord says unamused.

“But she has just about the same level of fighting skills as Xena and she’s a good strategist.” Ares says, “With my molding, she could become a great leader for my new army I want to form.”

“You just want to stick it to Xena because you can’t have her. You’re going to pit one sister against another” Discord says to Ares. She starts to walk around him and says, “What if she followed in her sister’s footsteps when it comes to who she loves.”

Ares looks at Discord coldly and says, “She doesn’t go that way.”

“You never know Ares.” Discord says giving him an evil smirk, “That young woman who tried to stop you before you ended up back here, the vibe I got off of her was that she cares very deeply for the Amazon.” Ares gives Discord an evil look. “And who’s to say that your manipulation and brainwashing skills still work on her? It’s been a long time Ares. In her mind, she may have broken from you.” 

Ares gives Discord a cold look and says, “Don’t worry about it. I have ways of making her remember my hold on her.” Ares looks down at a passed out Sydney, puts a strain of hair behind her ear smiles and says, “I know her weakness!! Unlike Xena, she can be so easily manipulated.”


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney comes face to face with Ares, Aphrodite tells Xena and Gabrielle about Sydney, Lauren is transformed and in a shocker, Ares and Sydney does have a past!!!

It is now the next morning and Sydney is lying in Ares bed just waking up. She slowly opens her eyes and says, “Wow! My head! What happened?” As she slowly sits up, she rubs her eyes and says, “Xena, Gabrielle, can I get some coffee or maybe a new liver.” As her eyes focuses more on her surroundings she realizes she isn’t at the cabin, or earth for that matter. She starts to get up, but the headache from her hangover causes her to sit back down. She looks around in shock and says, “Where am I?” She takes a deep breath, stands up and starts to walk around. “Aphrodite?” Sydney yells as she looks around looking at the statues, the weapons and the gloom of the place. “This isn’t Aphrodite’s castle, I know she has way better taste than this shithole.”

All of the sudden, Ares appears behind her with a smirk on his face and says, “Good Morning Sydney.” Sydney’s eyes get really wide, she turns around and comes face to face with Ares. “Long time no see spitfire.” Ares says.

“Ares!” Sydney says shocked. “Where the hell am I?”

“You’re my guest.” Ares says. 

Sydney then looks at Ares bed and gets a worried look on her face.

“I assure you, nothing happened. Ares says as he starts walking towards her.

“No! Stay back!” Sydney yells angrily, “How do I know if you’re telling the truth or not.”

Ares stops and says, “I am a god of honor. I would never take advantage of you Sydney. You walked out the back of a bar, passed out into my arms and I decided to bring you back here so you could sleep it off. Nothing happened.

“Ok, fine! Now take me back to Xena and Gabriele’s cabin!” Sydney says, “They’re probably worried sick about me.” She rubs the side of her head and says “And I need coffee and food.”

Ares snaps his fingers and a table with a feast of food and drinks appear. “Is this what you need?” Ares asks. 

Sydney looks with amazement at the feast and says, “I guess I could have a little breakfast here.” She sits down and makes herself a plate and pours some coffee in a mug and begins eating. A while later, she grabs a napkin, wipes her mouth and says, “Now I feel somewhat human again. Now take me back to the cabin, or at least drop me off by my car.” 

Ares smiles at Sydney and says, “Soon.” He starts to walk around and then says, “I know who you really are Sydney.”

Sydney stands up and gets an angry look on her face and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ok, whatever you say, Ephiny!” Ares says as Sydney gets a shocked look on her face. “ I seen everything, Aphrodite revealing to everyone who you really are. Gotta hand it to Artemis, even in the spirit realm, She knew what she was doing.”

“Get to the point Ares!” Sydney says annoyed.

“You have Xena’s blood running through you, but the spirit of an Amazon Queen!” Ares says.

“So! Why is it your concern.” Sydney says.

“I have a deal for you Sydney.” Ares says. “Join me! Become my new general to lead my new army. You have the same skills as Xena! You two are practically equal.”

“I would never join you!” Sydney says annoyed, “And don’t you still have a thing for my sister.”

“She’s to preoccupied being shacked up with the annoying blonde.” Ares says coldly.

“Gabrielle isn’t annoying!” Sydney says angrily. “She the love of Xena’s life and my best friend!!”

“Well then, lets just agree to disagree that we each have our own opinions about her.” Ares says. “Come on Sydney!! You’re perfect mix to help me lead my new army in this new world.”

“Not on your life!” Sydney says, “Why would you want me of all people?”

Ares walks up to her, takes his fingers and slowly rubs her arm and says, “Because of our past Sydney.”

—————

Aphrodite watches horrified from a screen in her castle. She turns it off and says, “I have to go tell Xena and Gabrielle about this!” She looks down at the screen and says, “Hold him off spitfire, reinforcements are coming.” She gets up and disappears to the cabin. Discord suddenly appears with an evil smirk on her face and says, “Well now Aphrodite, lets see what kind of fun I can create when you return with Xena and Gabrielle!” 

At the cabin, Xena and Gabrielle sit with Lauren, who’s now sitting up. “I tried to save her!” Lauren says upset. “Who ever knocked me out, he was of a different realm.”

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other worried. “Describe this guy who knocked you out?” Gabrielle asks.

“Tall, white guy, maybe Greek, handsome for an older guy. Very muscular with short dark hair, mustache and goatee, black jeans and a leather vest.” Lauren says. 

“Xena, you don’t think…” Gabrielle says then gets cut off by Aphrodite's appearance.

“Xena! Gabrielle! Ares has Sydney!” Aphrodite says in a panic.

Xena and Gabrielle stand up and Xena says, “Is she ok?!?”

“So far she’s holding her own, but Ares knows she’s Ephiny reincarnated and he wants her to be his new general for this big army he’s forming!” Aphrodite says.

“Wait, are we talking about Ares, the God of War?” Lauren says.

“Yes.” Aphrodite says, “We have to go save her before Ares does something to her.”

“Gabrielle, lets go get changed into out battle gear.” Xena says seriously.

“Wait! I’m coming with!” Lauren says.

“Lauren sweetie, this might be too much for you.” Aphrodite says

“I was Xena and Gabrielle’s first student and Sydney has been training me hardcore.” Lauren says, “I’m ready!”

Aphrodite looks at Xena and Gabrielle seriously, “She’s ready.” Gabrielle says. Xena and Gabrielle go into their bedroom to change into their fighting clothes, Aphrodite looks at Lauren and says, “Well now, if you’re going to fight in Mt. Olympus, you need the proper amazon attire.” Aphrodite puts her finger on her chin, looks and says, “21st Century Amazon! Not to old fashion, but with the times!” She lets out happy gasp and says, “I got it!” Aphrodite gives Lauren a sly smirk, she wiggles her finger and all the sudden Lauren’s clothes change to biker boots with faded jeans and a silver studded belt. She has black leather armbands going up to her elbow with fringes and studs. A black leather top with studs and fringes hang from it. An aqua rhinestone in the center by the chest area with two feathers hanging from it and a leather strap with a pouch hangs from her side while her staff is strapped to her back. Her hair is now in a short, pixie rocker chick look with the bangs swept to the side of her face and she sports black eyeliner.

Aphrodite makes a standing mirror appear and she says, “Why don’t ya take a look!”

Lauren walks over to the mirror and she gives a shocked, yet excited look. “Hell yeah!!” Lauren says.

“I could change it back.” Aphrodite says smirking.

“No!!! This is sic!” Lauren says studying her new look.

Xena and Gabrielle walk out in their battle attire and stop dead in their tracks, shocked by Laurens transformation. “Woah!” Xena says.

Lauren smiles at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “What do you think!”

“I think for the first time ever, I’m at a loss for words.” Gabrielle says with a smile on her face.

“Well, I am one of the first new Amazons, might as well look the part.” Lauren says smiling at them.

“I like it!” Xena says. Xena and Gabrielle then walks over to a table, picks up their weapons and put them in their holders. Xena picks up the Chakram and then says, “Let's go save Sydney.”

Meanwhile, back at Ares castle, Sydney gives Ares a strange look and says, “What past? You were posing as a therapist to get info on the Chakram, which clearly Beth and I didn’t know anything about. By the way, you were a lousy therapist.”

Ares looks at Sydney, smiles and says, “You don’t remember some of our sessions, do you?”

“I was under mind control from Alti. I really don’t remember a whole lot about that time.” Sydney says.

“Alti never had you under mind control.” Ares says, “It was me.” Sydney looks at him shocked. “You really don’t remember.” Ares says. “You see, like Xena, or should I say Jessie at the time, you fought Alti’s mind control. Alti couldn’t handle Jessie or your resistance, so she shipped Jessie off to boarding school and let me work with you. And boy, did we have some fun. You were around seventeen, eighteen years old and your hormones racing!”

“Liar!” Sydney screams, “I remember boring ass sessions where you just wanted to talk about the Chakram!”

“You only remember what you want to remember Sydney.” Ares says, “Normally you mortals remember your first adventures in romance.”

“Liar!!!” Sydney screams, “I would never sleep with you!”

Ares chuckles and says, “We never slept together, but there was something between us, almost like a connection of sorts.”

“I don’t believe you!” Sydney says angrily.

Ares walks up to her, takes his hand and caresses her face and says, “You remember.” He looks deep into her eyes and all of the sudden a flashback of a session appears in Sydney’s head.

“I never meant to hurt her like that!” Sydney says, “When I kicked her in the head and she hit the ground, I felt awful.”

“I can imagine.” Ares says, “What happened next?

“After I apologized, we decided to get out my dad’s old fencing stuff and give it a go.” Sydney says, “Things were going well until she was getting the upper hand and kept blocking all my moves. Suddenly, I got pissed off to the point I threw my gear down, pushed her and then we started to fight. The next thing I knew, my dad and Beth was breaking us up. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever fight Jessie. We have to much of a close bond to even think about seriously fighting one another.”

“Maybe you just have too much pent up anger built up inside from what has happened in you life, that you needed to release it.” Ares says. 

“You think so?” Sydney asks. “But why would I take it out on Jessie?”

“You never know.” Ares says. “Maybe in our next session we can work on this anger you have inside of you.” 

They stand up and Sydney smirks at him and says, “Ok, see ya later.” 

Sydney turns and starts to leave but Ares gets up, stops her and says, “Sydney wait! You forgot something!” Ares looks deep into her eyes and they share a passionate kiss. He then looks at her and says, “Just remember Sydney, I’m always in the back of your mind.”

Suddenly Sydney breaks from the memory and says angrily “Bullshit!” I don’t remember that!

“Oh Sydney! Maybe this will jog your memory!” Ares says as he pulls her close and passionately kisses her. At first, she tries to break away, but something in that kiss triggers something and she just lets it go. After the kiss, he deeply looks at her and says, “There you go now spitfire, you remember our connection.” As Ares caresses Sydney’s face, she closes her eyes and reopens them. You can tell she’s under his control. He stares at her with a smile and says, “And now, we’ll see which sister is the better warrior!”


	6. Adventures In Mt. Olympus and Artemis Learns Of Ares Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite breaks away from Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren to hunt down Discord. Xena gives Lauren pointers, Discord and Sydney meet for the first time, Artemis, from the spirit world learns that Ares has Sydney and is grooming her to fight Xena. While fighting Olympian Guards, something comes over Lauren, Aphrodite and Discord come face to face and Discord lets Aphrodite know what Ares plans may be.

Xena, Gabrielle, Aphrodite and Lauren appear at the beginning of Mt. Olympus. Lauren looks around in amazement as Gabrielle says, “Why do we always end up at the beginning for Mt. Olympus when we come here!?!”

They all start to walk around when Xena tells Lauren, “Always be prepared! Ares Olympian guards are always on the watch!”

“Are they human?” Lauren asks.

“No! They appear human, but once killed they disappear.” Xena says. “You have to have eyes in the back of you head when here. Anything can happen.”

As they are walking Aphrodite walks to Lauren, smiles and says, “You’re in love with her.”

“Who?” Lauren says shocked, “What do you mean?

“You love Sydney!” Aphrodite says as Lauren bows her head to the ground. “I can see it in the way you look at her. It first was a friendship, but as you two got to know each other more, you fell hard for her. You’re just afraid that she may reject your love.”

“How do you know this?” Lauren asks.

Aphrodite smiles at her and says, “The Goddess of Love always knows when love happens. Just don’t let the fear of rejection keep you from telling her when the time comes, you may regret it.” Lauren gives Aphrodite a smile then walks ahead of her.

All of the sudden Discord appears, though invisible behind Aphrodite.

“Hey there bitch!” Discord whispers is Aphrodite ear. Aphrodite turns around and sees nothing. She turns back to the group and Discord whispers in Aphrodites ear, “I know you can sense me! Are you scared!”

Aphrodite turns around again and yells, “Show yourself!”

“Aphrodite! What’s wrong?” Xena asks as Lauren, Gabrielle and her look on confused.

“Another one has returned!” Aphrodite says seriously.

“Who?” Gabrielle asks, “Is it Artemis?”

“No!” Aphrodite says, “The one Goddess that could make my heart or any mortals heart go from love to hate in an instance!” 

Xena gets a shocked look on her face and says, “It can’t be!!!”

“You three go ahead!” Aphrodite says, “She’s playing games with me! I have to flush her out!” Aphrodite looks in the opposite direction, “I’ll catch up with you ladies later.”

Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren start to walk ahead when Lauren asks, “Who is Aphrodite talking about?”

“The one Goddess I hoped would’ve stayed dead!” Xena says.

“Tell me it isn’t who I think it is.” Gabrielle says,

“Discord!” Xena says angrily, “Aphrodite can deal with her, we have to save my sister.”

In Ares throne room Ares stands in the center with a smirk on his face as Discord appears

“Aphrodite has arrived with guests!” Discord says, “Xena, Gabrielle and that girl who tried to stop you outside that pub.”

Ares gets an annoyed look on his face and says, “That girl doesn’t know when to quit does she. No matter. What else happened.”

“Aphrodite knows I’m back. She separated herself from the others and is tracking me down.” Discord says, “Xena is so pissed at you right now. You might want to prepare yourself when they get here.”

“No worries.” Ares says, “Xena won’t have time to be pissed with me. She’ll be too busy battling her sister.”

“I was right!” Discord says, “You are pitting one sister against another!” Ares gives her a sly look. “You’re hung up on both and you want to see who is more worthy!” Discord says stunned. “And I thought I was childish!” 

Ares starts to walk around and says, “Whatever.” 

“No! Not Whatever!” Discord says, “I’m going to figure out why you are doing this.”

“Why, are you going to side with Xena then!” Ares says angrily.

“No! But I will figure out your game Ares.” Discord says.

Suddenly walking out from behind a door is Sydney, dressed in Ephiny’s Amazon clothes. Ares and Discord look at her and Ares gets a smile on his face.

“Sydney!” Ares says, “I hope this is how you remember your clothing from when you were Ephiny!” Ares lets his hand out and Sydney walks over to him, grabs his hand and they smile at each other. 

Sydney then looks at Discord and with an arrogant look in her eyes and in her attitude, she asks, “Who’s this?”

“This is my sister Discord.” Ares says.

“Through my studies I know you are the Goddess of Chaos and Strife.” Sydney says looking at Discord seriously, “And according to Aphrodite, you’re also the Goddess of Skank!”

“Why you bitch!” Discord says angrily as Sydney and her come face to face staring each other down. 

Ares separates them and says, “Discord, check on the progress of our guests.” 

Discord throws Ares a angrily look and disappears. Ares then looks at Sydney, smiles and says, “Nevermind her. Are memories of some of our sessions starting to come back now?” Sydney smiles at him and then passionately kisses him. “I take that as a yes.” Ares says as the next kiss gets hotter. Ares stops, looks at her and says, “In time spitfire, in time. Right now I have a mission for you, ok.” He takes his hand, caresses her face and says, “You will succeed in this Sydney, and don’t feel regret about it either.”

In the realm of the Spirits of the Gods, Artemis looks on in anguish at the situation that has unfolded.

“How dare you Ares!” Artemis says angered, “How dare you mess with the fate and destiny of my prophecy!” Artemis looks down at Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren. “I have to find a way to help them save Sydney before Ares ruins everything.” She looks at Xena and Gabrielle and finally Lauren. She looks at Lauren, studying her, smiles and says, “She’s perfect! She is an Amazon of course!” Suddenly Artemis disappears into thin air.

Back on Mt. Olympus, Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren are walking through the streets, waiting for something to happen.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Lauren says. 

Xena stops Gabrille and Lauren dead in their tracks and says, “Get ready! They’re coming!” Xena takes out her sword while Gabrille grabs her Sias and Lauren her staff and they get in position. All of the sudden forty Olympian guards goes running towards them and they begin fighting them. “Alalalalala shi-ya!” Xena yells as she jumps over three guards and easily takes them down with her sword. Gabrielle takes her Sais and side-stabs two guards and then stabs another two. Meanwhile, Lauren takes her staff and trips two guards , high kicks another send him flying and blocks a guard from stabbing her. She gets his sword out of his hands and kills him with it. She takes the sword and kills another guard then does a backflip and takes the cap off the end of her staff to reveal a dagger, She jumps on a post, balancing herself and takes her staff, with dagger side down and drives it into the forehead of another guard. She jumps down and runs to Xena and Gabrielle, who takes two knives from her boots and hands them to Lauren.

“You doing ok Lauren!?!” Xena asks.

“Yeah!” Lauren yells with a grin on her face, “I can’t believe I’m actually fighting side by side you with you two!” Lauren stabs two guards and the trio breaks away, flipping over the remaining guards and taking them out one by one. As each guard that is taken out disappears, the Amazon warrior inside Lauren opens up more as she becomes more fierce, more savage with each kill. All of the sudden her eyes become a different hue of brown. A guard takes his bow and arrow out and aims it towards Lauren, who sees this along with Xena and Gabrielle. Xena starts to run to Lauren to catch the arrow headed her way, but is shocked to see that Lauren catches the arrow in her hand. Lauren then flings the arrow forward and without a bow throws the arrow in the guard’s direction and it pierces him in the chest and he falls and disappears. This causes all the other guards to stop and look at her in amazement. Suddenly the remaining guards become scared and retreat leaving a shocked Xena and Gabrielle staring at Lauren, who shakes her head a couple times, looks around and then at Xena and Gabrielle.

“Did we get them all.” Lauren asks puzzled.

“Yeah!” Xena says confused, “Lauren, do you know what you just did?”

“Killed a bunch of guards!” Lauren says, “Why? What happened.”

“You did something only I can do.” Xena says.

“What!” Lauren says panicked, “What happened?”

“You caught an arrow with your hand and flung it back at a guard, killing him.” Gabrielle says in amazement. “How did you do that?!?” 

Lauren stairs off in amazement and says, “I did that!”

“Yeah! You sure did!” Xena says smiling at her, “You did good! Sydney would be proud!”

“Sydney!” Lauren says, “We have to go save her now!” Lauren gets up and picks up her staff puts it back in her holder then wipes off the knives Gabrielle gave her and goes to hand them back to her.

“Keep them!” Gabrielle says smiling at her, “You earned them.” Lauren smiles at Xena and Gabrielle, slides them on the inside of her boots and starts to walk ahead of them.

“Her Amazon spirit is coming out.” Gabrielle says to Xena as they start walking.

“Something came over her.” Xena says, “Whatever it was, she’s a true Amazon now.”

Aphrodite walks through the streets of Mt. Olympus looking around with a serious look on her face.

“Where the Hades are you Discord!” Aphrodite says angrily, “I know you’ve returned! Show yourself!”

All of the sudden, Discord appears in front of Aphrodite with an evil smirk on her face, “Well hello Aphrodite! Miss me!

“Fuck you!” Aphrodite says angrily.

“Now, now Dite, as I remember, the Goddess of Love didn’t have such a vulgar mouth.” Discord says as she walks around Aphrodite. “I see Xena spared you during the twilight.”

“And I see you finally found your head after all these millennials.” Aphrodite says, “Of all the Gods, why you Discord. Why did Ares select you to return.”

“Because, war and chaos go so good together. Don’t ya think” Discord says. 

“Whatever.” Aphrodite says annoyed, “Ares probably just got lonely in his castle and wanted you back to be his flunky again. He’ll throw you away when he doesn’t need you anymore, just like old times.”

Discord gives her an evil look and says, “I don’t think so. But what I do know right now is that he’s having fun with Xena’s sister.”

“You’ve seen Sydney?!?” Aphrodite says concerned, “Is she alright?!?” 

“Right now, she’s being an arrogant bitch.” Discord says annoyed.

Aphrodite starts to laugh and says, “Did she call you the Goddess of Skank! I am so glad I told her that one! You know, I can just picture her saying that to you!”

An angry look comes across Discord’s face and she goes to force push Aphrodite, but Aphrodite blocks it. Discord looks at her in shock and Aphrodite says seriously, “I’m not the ditz you once knew!” 

They both stand there starring each other down. Discord takes a breath and says, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but Ares is about to pit Sydney against Xena.”

“Why?” Aphrodite asks, “Sydney and Xena are close. Their bond as sisters is strong.”

“When she was Jessie and away at boarding school, Ares was Sydney’s therapist.” Discord says.

“I know this Discord.” Aphrodite says, “He was trying to get info about the Chakram from Sydney and their older sister Beth.”

“Well, that’s what it was at the beginning.” Discord says, “He didn’t tell me everything, but he figured out something about Sydney and started to have feelings for her, like he had for Xena back then.”

“OMG!! She was just a teenager at the time.” Aphrodite says confused, “Still a girl.”

“Anyway, as their sessions got more intense and his feelings for her grew, he started grooming her.” Discord says.

“For what?!?” Aphrodite says shocked.

“Don’t know. I’m still trying to figure it out.” Discord says, “I’m guessing it’s one of two things. Either he knew all along about Xena’s rebirth and thought it was Sydney.”

“Or he found out Artemis prophecy for Sydney and is now using Sydney against Xena to see who’s a better Warrior for him to lead his new army.” Aphrodite says. 

“Hey, whatever.” Discord says, “I don’t even care, but I just wanted to let you know what was going down.” 

“I don’t know if I should thank you or what.” Aphrodite says. 

“Just so you know I still hate you.” Discord says.

“Feelings mutual.” Aphrodite say. 

Discord gets an evil look on her face and goes to slap Aphrodite, but she blocks Discord’s hand and starts to squeeze it, bones crushing Discord winces in pain and looks at Aphrodite in shock.

“You thought you were going to get the best of me huh!” Aphrodite says looking at Discord with anger in her eyes, “Let fill you in on something Discord. I’ve changed with the times. I’m not as ditzy as you thought I was. Remember that.” Aphrodite let’s go and disappears leaving Discord to stand there fixing her hand with a shocked yet angered look on her face.


	7. A Talk, A Break In and A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite talks to Artemis, Xena , Gabrielle, Lauren and Aphrodite break into Ares castle and Artemis threatens Ares

Aphrodite walks into her throne room and sits on her throne looking out in the distance with a sad look on her face. She takes a breath and says, “Artemis, if you’re out there Sydney needs your help.”

Suddenly the spirit of Artemis appears behind Aphrodite and says seriously, “I know!” 

Aphrodite gets up from her throne and turns to see the spirit of her half sister, smiles and says, “It is so good to see you again Artemis.”

“You also Aphrodite.” Artemis says smiling, “I’m so glad you survived the twilight. The world without love wouldn’t be a world I would want to live in.” Artemis then gets a serious look on her face and says, “I know what Ares is doing to Sydney.”

“He’s brainwashing her and grooming her to fight Xena!!” Aphrodite says worried, “Xena won’t kill Sydney, but under Ares control, Sydney will kill Xena. You have to help us Artemis! What should we do to stop Ares?”

Artemis walks around and then says, “I know what he’s doing and the only thing i can think of is he must have found out about my prophecy and when he entered into the picture, he got Sydney to trust him.”

“Then how come he developed feelings for her?” Aphrodite asks.

“He must have seen a part of Xena in her and it somehow triggered feelings for her.” Artemis says, “That’s the only thing I can think of.”

“Then we have to stop him before Sydney does something she’ll regret!” Aphrodite says panicked, “But how can we break her from his hold?”

Artemis smiles at Aphrodite and says, “This will be hard, but with everyone involved, we can break her from him and bring her back to lead the new Amazons.”

“She’s scared and confused on that part.” Aphrodite says. 

“Don’t worry, when we get her back, she’ll come out of this the leader she’s supposed to be.” Artemis says. 

Aphrodite smiles and says, “Ok, fill me in on your plan!”

——-

Meanwhile just outside Ares castle, Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren look down from a hill and see around a dozen guards posted out front. They are just mingling, not really paying attention to what’s going on.

“How are we going to get in there with all those guards out front?” Lauren asks. 

Suddenly Aphrodite appears next to them and says, “Hey warrior babes. How's it going?”

“We’re trying to find a way inside.” Gabrielle says, “So, is Discord alive?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Aphrodite says, “And she’s seen Sydney.”

“Is she ok?” Xena asks worried.

“Well she’s already insulted Discord.” Aphrodite says.

“She called her a skank didn't she!?!” Gabrielle says smiling.

“Of course she did.” Aphrodite says smiling.

“That’s Sydney for ya! Not even afraid to insult a Goddess!” Gabrielle says.

“I do have some news to tell all of you though.” Aphrodite says, “Ares is grooming Sydney to kill you Xena.”

Everyone looks at Aphrodite in shock and Xena asks, “How? When did this happen? And why?”

“He must have found out about Artemis prophecy and when Beth and you were away at school, he got Sydney to trust him as her therapist and started to brainwash her.” Aphrodite says. “And he also started to have feelings for her.”

“What!?!” Xena says. 

“He must have seen something in her that made him fall for her.” Aphrodite says.

Xena starts to pace around in total shock then says, “They didn’t??”

“No! She was a teen at the time. But now, anything goes with him! That’s why we must move fast, get her out and break her of his hold.” Aphrodite says. 

“I can’t believe Ares is doing this to Sydney!” Gabrielle says shocked, “And he fell for her also!”

“I’m afraid so Little One.” Aphrodite says seriously.

Lauren looks over the hill then back at the women and says, “If we’re going to do this, it has to be now! 

The other women look over the hill with Lauren and Aphrodite says, “I have a plan.”

A few minutes later Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren sneak down the hill and make their way to the castle. All the sudden Aphrodite appears in front of the guards dressed in a very sexy two piece lingerie, smiles and says, “Hey boys! The Goddess of Love needs some attention! Who’s man enough to give it to me!” All of the guards get excited and start arguing with each other. Suddenly they take out their swords and kill each other for a chance with Aphrodite. Each guard picks the other one off until there’s nobody left. Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren walk up to the scene looking at the swords, knives and bows and arrows that are laying on the ground.

“You rock Dite!!” Gabrielle says smiling.

Aphrodite’s robe appears over her as she smiles and says, “Even after all these years, men will still kill each other to spend the night with me! I still got it!”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Xena said as they started to walk to the door. 

Lauren looks down at the ground and sees a very nice bow and the arrows to go with it. She gets a sly smirk on her face, picks them up and says, “These belong to me now”

———

Meanwhile in Ares throne room, Ares sips some wine from a mug and smirks with excitement and says. “This is going to be a good fight! One sister versus another to be my general and queen!”

Suddenly the spirit of Artemis appears and she yells, “Ares!”

Ares turns around to see the spirit of his half sister and says, “Artemis! “

“How dare you interfere with my prophecy!!” Artemis says in anger, “Can’t you just leave well enough alone!!”

“What are you talking about?” Ares asks acting confused.

“Sydney!” Artemis says angrily, “You figured out my prophecy and now you’re grooming her to kill Xena! Why!?!”

“My reasons are none of your concern Artemis.” Ares says seriously.

“Oh yes it is! Are you so hung up on Xena that you’re willing to have her own sister try to kill her just so she’d revert back to her dark ways again!” Artemis says, “Or is it the fact that you have feelings for both sisters.” Ares starts to walk around with a conflicted look on his face. “You’ve loved Xena since ancient times, so why do you now have feelings for Sydney! Tell me!” Artemis yells.

“It was a combination of her mouth, arrogance and the fact that she can reach into your soul and read you like a book.” Ares says. “As a teen, she was very hard to crack. We would have arguments just for kicks. I had fun trying to get in her head because she’d fight me every time. I thought at one time that she was Xena reincarnated because of her stubbornness.”

“But deep down you knew she wasn’t Xena.” Artemis says.

“Yeah, I knew she wasn’t Xena.” Ares says, “But the one thing that Sydney did have that I knew came from Xena, was her ability to read people.”

“She started to figure you out!” Artemis says.

Ares shakes his head yes then says, “She knew I wasn’t a real therapist and we got into a heated argument about it. It got so intense, we were in each other’s faces and I had to think fast.”

“So you kissed her.” Artemis says angrily.

“I didn’t want it to go that far, but yeah, I kissed her.” Ares says smirking.

“Then what happened?” Artemis asks.

“She pushed me away looking at me with confusion in her eyes, slapped me and left.” Ares says. “But not before we shared another kiss.”

“You felt something, didn’t you?!?” Artemis says

“Yeah, I did.” Ares says, “I felt a combination of darkness and light in her. That’s when I decided that I could use her to my advantage.”

“I can’t believe she came back to see you!” Artemis says, “She's smarter than that.”

“The power of persuasion is easy when you want someone.” Ares says smirking, “I got her to come back and I started to change her, make her more jaded.”

“How?” Artemis asks.

“As a descendant of Xena’s I figured that if I couldn’t have Xena, revert Sydney into becoming my new conquest.” Ares says. “So I started grooming her, putting thoughts in her head, subconsciously telling her that she was better than anyone, that she mattered. I could tell she was feeding into everything I said to her. And as time went on, she started to believe anything I told her, she ate it up. Once, without me knowing, I even caused a rift between Sydney and Jessie. Sydney was slowly developing into the warrior I hoped she would become. She had the same skills as Xena, but she was also different. It was then that the attraction between us grew.”

“Tell me you didn’t sleep with her.” Artemis says coldly.

“No. She was still too young.” Ares says, “In this day and age, it was too risky. So, I decided to roll back on my plan. It wasn’t until she went off to college that I decided to stop what I was doing until I knew the time was right. I knew deep down that there was something about Sydney that was different. It was just a matter of time and figuring it out.”

“But then, you found out Jessie was actually Xena reincarnated and tried to win her back!” Artemis says. “But because Xena and Gabrielle are soulmates, she refused you yet again. And then you found out about Sydney being Ephiny reincarnated and decided to pit sister versus sister to see who would be your new general and queen!”

“You got me sis!” Ares says. 

“You know Xena won’t kill Sydney.” Artemis says, “Her love for her sister is stronger than anything.”

“That may be!” Ares says, “But under my control, Sydney would kill Xena!”

“Release your hold on her Ares! Now!” Artemis screams. “This is so wrong what you’re doing!”

“No! I refuse to let a spirit of a past Goddess control me when I have the greatest plan about to happen!! I will see this through!” Ares says seriously! “The Warrior Princess versus the Amazon Queen! What a show this will be!”

Artemis gets in his face and says, “Then be prepared for what will happen.”

“Is that a threat!?!” Ares says.

“Maybe, maybe not!” Artemis says, “Just keep in mind that your plans always end up failing when it comes to Xena!” Artemis disappears leaving Ares to look on with a evil look on his face!

Meanwhile, in a room outside of Ares throne room, Sydney sits in a chair, starring off in a meditative state still under his control. Suddenly her eyes start to blink as if something in her tries to break.


	8. Saving Sydney’s Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this explosive final chapter, forces collide in a battle to save Sydney from Ares hold and from killing Xena. Even spirits from beyond come together to help Sydney back from the brink of Ares hold

Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren make their way into the castle, fighting off any guards that come their way. Aphrodite suddenly appears dressed in the one piece suit she wore when fighting Ares back in the caves. Two guards come at her with swords out, but she force pushes them back into a wall. She runs over to the ladies and says, “I’m going to scope things out in Ares throne room and see if I can find Sydney!” Xena shakes her head yes as Aphrodite disappears. 

Two guards come at Xena, who flips over them and kills them from behind. Gabrielle side stabs two other guards and flips over another taking him out while Lauren takes the bow and an arrow that she claimed outside the castle and aims it at a guard and easily kills him. She then flips over another guard, high kicks him then stabs him through the heart. Xena takes out her Chakram and with her trademark “Ayiaiaiaiaiai-Sha!”, she throws it in the air and it slices through all the remaining guards that are there, killing them instantly. The Chakram comes back to Xena and Gabrielle and Lauren meet her and look around as all the guards have disappeared to their death.

“Ares throne room is just beyond this hall!” Xena says, “Come on!” The women suddenly take off running down the long hall

Meanwhile, Sydney sits there, staring off into the distance. All of the sudden the voice of Artemis says in her head, “Don’t let Ares win Sydney! You have a prophecy to fulfill.” Sydney hands start to shake, suddenly out of nowhere the voice of Zara says, “Sydney, please! Fight this!!! The love for your sister is greater than anything! Don’t fall into the darkness!” Suddenly a tear rolls down her eye. Suddenly Ares walks up to her, kneels, grabs her hand and says, “Soon you will do battle with the Warrior Princess, but remember, you are more powerful than her. You can beat her.” Sydney looks at him and smirks a little. He grabs her hand and kisses it and then caresses her face, “Meditate my Amazon Queen. Soon the fight will begin.” Ares says then leaves the room. Sydney looks off with a tear in her eye and says, “Help me! Please!”

————

Ares sits on his throne, waiting for Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren to arrive when Discord shows up and asks, “So is the Amazon ready?”

“I believe so.” Ares says as he stands up, “It’s just a matter of time before…”

All of the sudden the door is kicked open and Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren rushes in causing Discord to disappear.

“Ares!” Xena screams, “Where’s my sister!”

Ares looks at the three women and says, “Hi Xena!! I see you brought an audience for the show!”

Xena walks up to Ares, takes out her sword, puts it to his throat and says with pure anger in her eyes, “Where is Sydney!?!” 

I see your anger issues are back.” Ares says.

“Only when my family is concerned.” Xena says. “Now where is she!”

“She’s resting.” Ares says, “Preparing for the battle for her soul!”

“Release her Ares!” Gabrielle says looking at him with anger. “What you’re doing is even cruel for you.”

Ares looks at Gabrielle smirks and says, “Come on now Gabrielle, don’t you want to see your best friend kill your lover or visa versa because after today only one of them will come out alive.”

“Sydney would never kill her sister!” Lauren says as she stairs Ares down. 

He looks at her, noticing her transformation, looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “Did you bring a new sidekick Xena? Joxer would be jealous.” He then turns to Lauren and says, “You don’t know when to quit do you. You might want to leave now, this may be too much for you.”

“You never know, I could surprise you.” Lauren says as Ares noticing the iris in her eyes flickering a bit between hazel and brown and gets a serious look on his face.

Ares looks at Xena with an evil smirk, “You know what Xena, if I would’ve known back then who you really were, I wouldn’t have even gotten into Sydney’s head like I did! She’s been fun though.”

You’re brainwashing her Ares!” Xena says, “She doesn’t know what’s going on right now.”

“She knew what she was doing when she was a teen and we first kissed!” Ares says smiling, “ And when she kills you, she’ll become my queen and finally give me the child you refused to give me since ancient times. 

Xena punches him in the mouth, sending him to the floor, “You son of a bitch! I will not let you take my sister!” Xena screams. 

Ares gets up off the ground and rubs his lip with an angry look on his face and says, “Oh really now!! We’ll let Sydney decide!!” Ares walks in the middle of the room and yells, “Sydney!! It’s time!” 

Walking out of the room is Sydney dressed in the Amazon clothes that Ephiny use to wear. She looks at Ares with a smirk, deep in his control. He smiles, takes her hand, kisses it and says, “My queen!” She then looks seriously at Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren.

With shocked looks on their faces, Xena asks, “Sydney! Are you ok?” Sydney stares her down with an angry look on her face. 

“Sydney! Say something!!!” Gabrielle says worried. 

“Sydney please! It’s ok! Say something!” Lauren says panicked.

“Sydney please, you can break from his hold!” Xena says panicked, “Sydney!! Say something!?!”

Xena looks at Ares with a worried look on her face and asks, “ What did you do to her!! She won’t say anything!”

“What she’ll say will be in the fight!!!” Ares says with a smirk. He walks to his throne, grabs a fighting staff and throws it to Sydney who flawlessly catches it. 

“You’re crazy!” Gabrielle says to Ares.

Ares looks at Sydney with a smile on his face and says, “Kill her!”

Xena looks at Sydney and says, “Come on Sydney, don’t let him control you! You’re more smarter than this!” 

Sydney gets an angry look on her face as she wheels her staff around and then jabs Xena in the stomach, sending her to the floor. Xena gets up and Sydney takes her staff to Xena, who blocks it, looking deep in Sydney’s eyes!

“Whatever this is, we can get through this! Just please sis! You can break his control!”

Just as Gabrielle and Lauren go to help Xena, Discord appears and Ares and her force pushes them, sending them flying in the air and crashing into a wall.

Gabrielle looks at Discord and says, “That fucking bitch!” She then looks over to Lauren who rolls over and looks at Ares and Discord. All of the sudden her eyes change and Gabrielle and her gets up. Gabrielle looks at the change in Lauren and asks, “Are you ok?”

Lauren looks at Gabrielle seriously and says, “Let’s get them!” Gabrielle takes out her Sais and Lauren her staff. All of the sudden Aphrodite appears next to them. She looks at Lauren, smiles and says, “How’s it going Artemis!” Gabrielle looks at Lauren in shock. “Lauren is letting Artemis use her body’s a vessel to help us.” Aphrodite says to Gabrielle. 

“Are you serious!?!” Gabrielle asks

“Yes!” Artemis says smirking, “I’m not letting Ares take Sydney without a fight! Remember, a true Amazon helps her sisters in any way she can!” 

Gabrielle smiles then says, “Dite and I got Discord! Have fun with Ares!” Aphrodite, Gabrielle and Artemis runs to Discord and Ares. 

Discord smirks and says, “You three are pitiful!” She starts throwing bolts at Aphrodite and Gabrielle, but Aphrodite blocks them.

“Gabrielle, you go help Xena! I’m gonna show Discord what I can do now!” Aphrodite says smiling!” Gabrielle smiles, shakes her head yes and takes off. 

Aphrodite looks at Discord and says, “Hey skank! Ares left out something about me!” All of the sudden a sword appears in Aphrodites hand and she goes to swing at Discord, who gets a shocked look on her face. 

“What the Hades Ares!” Discord says as ducks Aphrodites blows!

“Aphrodite can fight now!” Ares says looking at Lauren seriously

“Surprised huh!” Aphrodite says smiling, “Told you I’ve changed!” Discord starts shooting bolts at Aphrodite, but she blocks it with her sword. All of the sudden Aphrodite goes after Discord who out of fear, decides to disappear. 

“You’re not getting away that easy bitch!” Aphrodite says as she disappears after Discord

Ares stares down who he thinks is Lauren and says, “Ok, little girl, I warned you to leave, even telling you this was too much for you. But now you’re starting to piss me off!” Artemis gets out Lauren’s staff and gives him an evil smirk. He suddenly forms a red glowing ball in his hand and throws it towards Artemis, but she takes Laurens staff and corals the ball at the end of the staff and throws it back at him, knocking him to the floor. With a shocked look on his face, he looks at her and says, “You’re good kid! Are you some secret Goddess I don’t know about!?!”

“I told you to be prepared for what might happen Ares!” Artemis says. Ares looks at Lauren strangely and then figures out that Artemis has taken over Lauren’s body. 

“Artemis!” Ares says stunned as he gets up, “But how!?!” 

“You’ve messed with my prophecy Ares, so I had come back from the spirit world to defend it!” Artemis says. 

“So you’re possessing the young girls body! Real clever!” Ares says

“Lauren is a true Amazon. She’s willing to do whatever to save Sydney.” Artemis says as a sword appears in her hand. Ares looks at Artemis and a sword also appears in his hand. All of the sudden their swords come together as they stare each other down.

Meanwhile Sydney takes her staff and jams it into Xena’s stomach. Xena bowls over in pain. “Sydney! I don’t want to hurt you! Stop!” Xena says panicked. Sydney grabs Xena by the hair and high kicks her in the head sending her to the ground with a sheer look of anger is in her eyes. 

Gabrielle runs to Sydney, grabs her and says, “Sydney! Break his hold! Deep down, I know you don’t want to kill Xena!”

Sydney looks at Gabrielle and says seriously, “Go away! This isn’t your fight!” Sydney kicks Gabrielle in the stomach sending her through the air and landing on the floor. Sydney walks over to Xena and starts punching her. Xena kicks Sydney off her, gets up and goes to grab her, but Sydney flips Xena over her back and she lands on the floor facing Sydney. Sydney kneels down and continues to punch Xena, then out of nowhere, she takes a knife out from her boot, raises it above Xena who has a scared look on her face and a tear rolling down her eye.

Artemis and Ares continue to collide swords together, Artemis punches Ares in the face and he does the same to her. Suddenly, they look over at Sydney who has Xena on the ground, knife in the air about ready to plunge it into her heart. Aphrodite appears again and rushes to Gabrielle who looks on with panic in her eyes. Aphrodite, Artemis and Gabrielle all scream, “Sydney No!”

Sydney starts to plunge the knife into Xena’s heart but is suddenly stopped. She looks at the hand then sees in front of her the spirit of Zara who is holding her arm. A look of anger and sadness is on Zara’s face as she says, “Don’t you dare kill your sister Sydney!”

Suddenly Sydney’s hands start to shake and tears start to roll down her face as the knife hits the floor, “Mom!” Sydney cries.

“Break this hold Sydney!” Zara says, “You are stronger than this! You need to fulfill your prophecy!” 

Sydney eyes gets really wide and then closes them shaking her head back and forth. She rolls off Xena and covers her head with her arms. She suddenly looks up and lets out a scream and then passes out. Xena, Gabrielle and Aphrodite get up and they check on Sydney while Zara then smiles then disappears. 

“We need to get her out of here now!” Xena yells.

“No!” Ares screams. He starts to run towards the group, but Artemis forms a ball in her hand and send Ares flying into the air and into some pillars, which collapse on him, knocking him out. Artemis runs over to Sydney and kneels down by her. All of the sudden her spirit exits Laurens body and Lauren looks down in a haze, shaking her head.

“Lauren!” Aphrodite says, “Say something!”

Lauren looks at the women and says, “Did we rescue Sydney? Is she ok?”

“Yeah, but we need to get her out of here and back to the cabin fast!” Xena says.

The spirit of Artemis then looks down at the women. They look up and smile at her. “Don’t worry.” Artemis says, “She’ll be fine. When she wakes up and gets her bearings, then she will know what she has to do.”

“Thank you Artemis.” Xena says.

“Hey, we Amazons stick together! We are sisters in arms.” Artemis says giving Xena a wink. Xena smiles back at Artemis, Aphrodite then snaps her fingers and the women are transported to the outside of the cabin. 

Xena grabs a passed out Sydney and holds her in her arms and says, “Come on sis, wake up!”

Sydney starts to move her head back and forth, opening her eyes. She looks over to see a bruised and bloodied Xena smiling down at her. Her eyes start to focus more as she smiles at her sister. “Sydney! Say something.” Xena says.

Sydney, looking at an injured Xena, sits up with tears in her eyes and says, “Xena! I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s ok Sydney!” Xena says smiling

“No it’s not! Ares had me under his control and I could’ve killed you!” Sydney says remorseful as Xena helps her up.

“You broke his control and your back! That’s all that matters.” Xena says. Sydney smiles at her sister and they share a hug. 

Gabrielle walks up to Sydney and they share a hug. “Thank you.” Sydney says.

“We Amazon Queens gotta stick together.” Gabrielle says as they share a laugh.

Lauren gets up, brushes herself off and Sydney looks over to her shocked by her transformation, “Lauren!” Sydney says, “You, you look amazing!”

Lauren smiles at Sydney and says, “How do you like the new look of the 21st century Amazons!”

“I like it!” Sydney says smiling as she hugs Lauren.

“Hey sis.” Xena says, “What ever you decide to do, we’re here for you.” Sydney smiles at Xena and they all share a group hug.

“I know what I must do.” Sydney says, “The new Amazon Nation will rise again.” She grabs Laurens hand and smiles and says, “Would you be my second in command?”

“You know I will!” Lauren says smiling. Sydney then gives Lauren a hug and smiles at her.

Meanwhile back in Ares throne room, Ares pushes pillars off him and sits up. He focuses on his surroundings and notices that the place is empty. He gets up and yells, “No!!!!”

Artemis appears in front of him and says, “Maybe now you’ll learn to leave things alone!”

“This ain’t over Artemis!” Ares says angrily, “I will get what I want”

Artemis starts to laugh in his face and says, “Keep dreaming Ares! You know you’ll never win!” She disappears leaving Ares standing there in anger.

“One day, she will belong to me!” Ares says coldly, “One day!”

A week has past and Xena, Gabrielle, Lauren and Sydney at the airport standing at the walkway leading to the terminal. Sydney has a carryon bag over her shoulder as she looks at the trio.

“Aphrodite says this retreat in the Netherlands is one of the best in the world.” Gabrielle says, “You’ll get the best care.”

“I hope so. I just hope that when I come back, everything he did will be cleansed from me.” Sydney says smiling. Gabrielle and Sydney then hug. “Take care of my sister.”

“Don’t worry, i always do!” Gabrielle says. 

Sydney then looks at Xena and they share a warm hug, “I will be ok.” Sydney says.

“I know.” Xena says smiling, “Remember I’m here if you need to talk.” They smile at each other and Xena walks over to Gabrielle and they hold hands.

Lauren walks over to Sydney smiles and says, “Don’t worry, Gabrielle is giving me the books on the Amazons. The ladies and I will study them and be ready for your return.”

Sydney grabs Laurens hand, smiles, hugs her and says, “Thank you.”

“I love you.” Lauren whispers in Sydney's ear. Sydney smiles then kisses Lauren on the forehead. Sydney then waves to the trio and starts to walk down the hall leading to her terminal. All of the sudden out of nowhere, Ares voice says in Sydney’s head, “Remember Sydney, I’m always and forever in the back of your mind!” Sydney gets a serious look on her face and shakes off what Ares told her. “We will see about that Ares.” Sydney says. “You will never control me again Ares! What ever it takes, I will fight you to the bitter end on this.”


End file.
